


"Just Say You Hate Me"

by sillylittlewords



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: After Hours, Discord - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Phone Call, Roleplay, Video Format: Streaming, dreamnotfound, on the phone, voice chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewords/pseuds/sillylittlewords
Summary: Everyone is left speechless after Dream's role in the Dream Team SMP stream today. George worries that his words may have sounded a bit too real to just be roleplay.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	"Just Say You Hate Me"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out really quickly because I really needed comfort after last night's stream. I hope this will serve as comfort for you as well :))

"Dream, do you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"...Are you sure?"

December 3rd's Dream Team SMP stream was fazing beyond belief. By the end of it, the entire call was silenced out of pure shock. No one had said a word. Eventually, everyone else had left the call and wrapped it up for the day, but George couldn't bring himself to leave. Dream's words had sounded so real. Too real.

George felt shivers climb up and down his spine. He was trembling, and he feared it wasn't just the weather.

"Why would I?" Dream whispers softly, barely audible. "Did I scare you?"

George is silent.

"Hey, you know I love you, right? Nothing could make me hate you in a million years. I promise."

George's expression eased up as he listened to Dream's voice over the phone. It was as if Dream was right there with him, arms wrapped around his waist, tender words in his ear reassuring him that he was okay.

His breathing slowed, and a warmth began spreading through his body. _When had his heart started racing?_ Sometimes he wondered what it was about Dream that made him feel these kinds of emotions in the first place, and why hearing these words was so important to him in this moment. Dream being here in this call with him felt like a warm embrace after a cold, rainy day out in the storm, and George began to realize he had needed this more than he could have ever known. He took a breath.

"Okay," George mumbled, a small smile forming on his lips. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet!


End file.
